Germania YoungStarz FC
(as YoungStarz FC) | dissolved = | ground = Chadwick Bone Sports Complex | capacity = 2,100 (as of 2018) | owner = YoungStarz, LLC | chairman = | manager = | coach = | currentleague = League C | currentposition = | lastseason = | lastleaguec = League C | lastposition = 9th | current = | website = | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Germania YoungStarz FC is a semi-professional association football club based in Warner Bay, St. Gregory. The team plays in League C, the third tier of the St. Gregory Football Association. Although the club's base of operations is in Warner Bay, the team played its home matches at Copy Stop Field in Port Charlotte for the first two seasons in the professional ranks, however they returned to Warner Bay in 2017 (see below). Founded in 2012 as YoungStarz FC, they are a phoenix club, formed in 2012 after the demise of amateur club Germania, who had existed for 48 years prior. The club's roots are in the German and Polish communities of St. Gregory and their colors and crest reflect this. The team name was officially changed to Germania YoungStarz FC on July 10, 2017. YoungStarz were champions of the 2014-15 SGFA Amateur Leagues tournament and as such became the first team to earn promotion from amateur to professional ranks through the new format. History :See also: Germania F.C. Amateur club Germania were established in Warner Bay in 1964, making them one of St. Gregory's oldest football clubs and, until their demise in 2012, the second-oldest existing club after Cape Wells Wanderers. The club had catered primarily to Gregorians of German and Polish heritage who began moving to the territory in the aftermath of World War II, in particular those escaping from behind the Iron Curtain. While Germania were a club with deep roots in Warner Bay, their on-field success was marginal. They were a charter member of the League of Northern St. Gregory, and won the league championship twice – in 1973-74 and 1975-76 – but after that their fortunes began to wane and the club languished in mid-table for the rest of the league's existence until its disbanding in 1990. When Germania were liquidated at the end of the 2011-12 season, a group of supporters and former club employees came together to establish a company that would acquire Germania's assets and revive the club under a new identity, with an emphasis on developing local youth talent. The group intended to use the name YoungStars, however the trademark was registered in the United States by the National Hockey League (who used it for a now-defunct rookie game at the All-Star weekend), and thus the group replaced the plural s'' with a ''z to get around this. Stadium :Main article: Chadwick Bone Sports Complex :See also: Copy Stop Field During their first three seasons in amateur competition, YoungStarz played at the Chadwick Bone Sports Complex in Warner Bay, a multi-use facility which they shared with other local clubs. Following their promotion to League C in 2015, YoungStarz were required by SGFA rules to play on a natural grass field and in a stadium with at least 2,000 capacity, which required moving to another facility. Unable to reach a deal to play at Hopewell Park (which is home to two other Warner Bay-based professional clubs), the club instead reached an agreement with the Port Charlotte Reds baseball team to play at their home stadium, Copy Stop Field, with a capacity of 4,110. In 2017, YoungStarz announced they would be returning to Chadwick Bone Sports Complex after the facility resurfaced their main football pitch with natural grass and announced plans for an expansion to increase capacity to over 2,000. The SGFA granted the club – as well as Warner Bay Celtic, who joined League C for 2017-18 – permission to play at the venue due to the planned expansion. Colors, crest and nickname The club takes its colors of black and gold directly from Germania F.C., whose colors in turn were inspired by the coat of arms of Germany. The new club's crest incorporates the Bundesadler (Federal Eagle) from the coat of arms as well as the initials "GFC" (Germania F.C.) and "1964", the original club's foundation year. Players Current squad : As of July 31, 2018 Note: Players without a flag are from St. Gregory. Players with an asterisk (*) are from outside the United States or its territories, or have represented a non-U.S. territory at international level, but hold either citizenship or permanent residency in the U.S. and thus do not count towards the league cap on foreign players. Former players :Further information: Category:Germania YoungStarz FC players Honors * SGFA Amateur Leagues Tournament: 1 :2014-15 Category:Germania YoungStarz FC Category:Club pages